tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya
Maya is a female BLU Scout made by Blasteroid who is part of the Tornado Skaters. She is also the daughter of Zerkos. Appearance She wears the Curly Brace Hair, Deliquent Down's Vest and the Brink Blades. Origin Born as the daughter of the millionaire and gang leader Zerkos Buzcovich, Maya Buzcovich lived with her mother at a very young age as her father Zerkos was so busy that he never had the time to visit her. As a child, she was very curious to the world around her. On her ninth birthday, her mother carried her outside to the yard. Due to her curiosity, she asked her mother why the sky was white and her mother responded saying it was winter as a snowflake dropped into her hand. Seeing the beauty of nature for the first time in her life, she soon wanted to discover much more about the world itself. Now grown up as a young teenage girl, she began trying to figure out why her father never returned home as she traveled to Evo City and visited the Buzcovich Industries building. She entered her father's office, and then her father began asking what she doing here. Furious, she asked him many questions about why he was never there to visit her. But instead of answering the questions his daughter asked, Zerkos greeted her to stay with him for a week, which was an alibi set by him to prevent his daughter from knowing that he was in fact the leader of a BLK gang who uses his money to hire mercenaries to do his biddings. She finally noticed the truth and soon betrayed her father when he attempted to make her the mercenaries's leader, she soon befriended her father's former slave and vigilante named Jet and alongside him formed the Tornado Skaters vigilante gang. As Jet began to assemble the rest of the gang, she was there to help him recruit the individuals. Like the others, she also discovered her true Freak nature and figured out how to use her ability to mainpulate snow and became the team's manager and first female vigilante member. Behaviour and Personality She is quite playful, soft hearted, and cool to others, always treating her friends like how she treated her family. She likes to hang out with them and do whatever she can to help those in need, since she considers the gang her new family. Since she never gained or experienced her father's love, she hated her father Zerkos for not being beside her all the time. But in her heart, she has a soft spot for her mother, as she would sometime call her mother every single day to keep their relationship in touch. She had a crush on Jet, but because of her shyness, she never told him about her true feelings before, she always wanted Jet to be happy as well, either cheering him up or asking him to go skating with her. She also has some respect for Nigel, she cares for him very much because she considers him a brother figure to her, she once bandaged his head-injuries after a battle against several criminals. Her favorite activity is playing with snow or buying gifts to her friends on Christmas. Powers and Abilities As a Freak, she has the ability to mainpulate snow. She can create it/them from nothingness, shapeshift them into various forms that she likes, like snowmen armed with ice weapons, or golems that attack and defends her at will. She also likes to cause as much trouble for her foes as possible, making a giant snowball and making it chase after her opponents who are in panic, by observing the scene she would sometimes laugh and take them out with her powers. Faults and Weaknesses Her powers are weak against fire-based Freaks or Freaks that ultilize heat based weapon(s), since they can melt her snow with ease. Although one must be cautious when she is angry, since she can cause snow to gather around her and cause a big avalanche that buries her foes in the ground. To counter this state of hers, one must either dodge or have enough firepower to melt the snow around themselves, preventing the avalanche from hurting and/or burying them alive. Trivia * Maya was inspired by Blasteroid's younger sister's personality. Category:BLU Team Category:Elementals Category:Female monsters Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid Category:Scouts